


Breaking In

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len happens across some interesting things while he waits for Barry in the kid's apartment. Who says B&E is all bad?





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe I want the Captain Cold Pop! Figures. So what? LOL
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Len walked around Barry’s apartment waiting for the kid to get home. He’d broken into the place in need of a chat with the Speedster. Maybe breaking in was the wrong word considering he’d found the spare key outside. Yup. he was keeping that.

Len had been waiting for a while so he decided to look around. The kid had a collection of DVDs sitting on a shelf near the TV. Singing In the Rain, Doctor Who, Doctor Strange, Why was he not surprised about the kid’s taste in movies and shows?

Len picked up Doctor Strange and carried it with him as he continued his snooping around the apartment. When he walked into Barry’s bedroom and was drawn to the open closet. The sweater in the front caught his eye. 

Navy blue, and it seemed to be a couple sizes to big for Barry to fit in. Len threw the DVD onto the bed as he grabbed the sweatshirt from the hangar. He slipped it over his his head and grey t-shirt. Huh… perfect fit.

With the sweatshirt on, he walked to the dresser and looked at the photos that lined the top. Pictures of the kid’s friends and family were spaced on the dresser but what caught his eye was something on the nightstand next to the bed. 

He walked over and crouched to get a better look. Thee little figurines sat on the table near the bedside lamp. The boxes were stacked behind them. Len read the boxes and noted that they were called Pop! Figures. Looks like Barry had a small collection of them.

The one furthest to the left was one of The Flash, the next one Captain Cold, and the one after that was Captain Cold ‘Unmasked’. Len only saw one difference between the two. One he was wearing the hood of the parka, the other he wasn’t. 

Len heard the door open and instantly straightened up, hiding the Doctor Strange DVD. He walked quietly into the living room. Barry was taking his shoes off, leaning against the door when Leonard faked a cough.

Barry’s head shot up, eyes filled with lightning. Len stepped into the light and Barry’s jaw dropped. “Are you wearing my S.T.A.R. Labs. sweatshirt?” He asked, swallowing thickly.

“I do believe I am-” Len was cut off by Barry shooting forward, attaching his lips to Len’s. His mind went blank and then he reacted, moving his hand to cup Barry’s jaw and tilt it for a better angle. “Seemed to big to fit you anyway, Scarlet.” Len whispered when he pulled back.

Barry rolled his eyes and sped them to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them.

“By the way… cute little Pop! Figures you have over there…” Len said with a smirk.

Barry just laughed, leaning in to Len for another kiss. “Shut up, Len.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
